There are known various multilayer polarizing plates each including a substrate such as a retardation film and a polarizing film formed thereon. Known methods for producing such polarizing plates include, for example, providing a substrate having undergone a surface alignment treatment such as rubbing or a substrate having an alignment film and applying a liquid crystal compound-containing coating liquid to the substrate to form a liquid crystal alignment layer (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
There is also known a polarizing plate-producing method that includes providing an alignment substrate having an alignment axis, applying, to the substrate, a solution containing a thermotropic liquid crystal polymer and a dichroic dye, and heating the liquid crystal polymer to a liquid crystal transition temperature or higher to form a polarizer (see, for example, Patent Document 3).